My secret
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Discontinued - Having been turned into something that was only thought of as a myth, Naruto flees the village only to come back four years later for the one he loves.
1. Naruto 1

It has been four years since I have left the hidden leaf village, Konoha. I was targeted and made something more inhuman than I already was. I was made into a vampire, yes a blood-sucking vampire. I feed on anything that has blood. I prefer the blood of humans though. It is richer than any other living beings, more satisfying, more filling, and it is healthier. I love the feeling of biting into their necks and making them moan in pain and pleasure. But when they die, it pains me. To know I have killed a human being in order to fulfill my needs and that I cause others emotional pain.

The vampire that turned me stalked me during the night. He knew my habits, it had scared me to know that. During the day I figured he slept because I never felt his presence around me. No one else seemed to notice the weird feeling I got. When I was turned I knew automatically that I could not go into the light, for its heat would burn my skin and set it a flame.

If I could I would go back and kill myself, but sadly it is not possible. I am on my way back to Konoha, I long to see and touch my friends. But I know that touching them will not be an option. The one I desire to see the most is Sasuke. I left him, my best friend, my rival, without even a whisper of good-bye.

You may ask why I _desire_ Sasuke. It is because vampires have no need for gender. What is beautiful to us, we admire, near or far. When I left Sasuke and Sakura were equal in beauty. Yes, I was bisexual when I was _alive_, as you might put it.

Leaping through the forest, I am happy that I will see their faces again and hear their voices. I am probably considered a S-class missing nin to them.

My skin color has faded. Not to a pasty white like others but to a light tan. I have the same blue eyes as I did before I died, and became a vampire. The whisker marks stand out more than they did before. I also still have my blond hair but I have added some streaks. I change them every night. My taste in clothing has changed, I wear whatever looks good on me, baggy pants to tight leather shirts.

I sleep right when the light comes up. And I rise earlier than most vampires. Sometimes I can see the sun rise, but just for a second. I miss the sun terribly, but I still have pictures of the sunlight so I don't mind it as much.

I age slower than most humans. Every fifty years my body gains a year, but when my body hits the age of twenty It will stop growing. I have two-hundred years till that happens. I know my friends will not live that long. No matter how much I will them to. During their life I hope to watch over them.It is nearly dawn and I must find a place to rest.

I have awoken just a short while ago. I must feed tonight on the blood of animals, rabbits, deer, birds, mice, and other living creatures.

Running I scout the area for deer. They have more blood than other animals, I finally locate a pack. They ignore me as I take the largest one of them. I bite into its furry neck. I felt the tasty blood rush down my throat. The animals blood pulsing through my veins. The other deer stood still, but paid no attention to them. I took another one from the pack and bit into its neck. After that one it takes me three more to satisfy my blood lust. They offered no struggle and in return I gathered tree bark and other food for them.

I have left the deer and moved closer to the village. By three, I will be upon the village and by the next minute, I would be in the village. The guards never even noticing me. And when the time came, I was upon the village and in it. I knew this village like the back of my hand. When I played pranks on the people of the village I had to know a way of escaping the villagers.

Running around the first person I checked on was Iruka, but the thing was, he wasn't asleep and he wasn't being quiet. He had Kakashi strapped to the bed with handcuffs and in a thong. Iruka was reading a page out of Kakashi's book, _Icha Icha Paradise._ I felt the blood rush to my face. I still watched, fascinated with the whole scene.

Iruka set the book down and started to remove Kakashi's thong. I left at that point, laughing like I had just escaped the metal institute. I disappeared fast not wanting to have the mental image of them in my head.

* * *

The next one of my friends I checked on next was Neji, but he wasn't alone. I found him with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Ino. I listened to part of their conversation.

"Sasuke is getting worse. He is more depressed than ever, he never smiles anymore. Ever since Naruto left, it is like he has no other purpose in life. I wish he would get better and move on." Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke depended on Naruto. He was the only one who understood him. He was his base, Sasuke has really no meaning without Naruto by his side." The voice of Neji reached my ears. I fled to Sasuke's house.

* * *

When I looked into his window all I saw was a messy room. I crept into his house. I left the room, and went into a hallway. The hallway was littered with clothes, dirty and clean.

I walked around his house finding him sleeping on the floor. I bent down and picked him up gently. He blinked a couple of times and looked at me. His hand reached for my face, touching it. I nuzzled my face into his hand. The warmth I felt from his hand felt nice against my face.

He brought his other hand and arm around my neck and his body slid from my arms and his feet touched the ground. He was taller than me but it didn't matter. I was with him and him with me. He buried his face in my hair and cried.

"I thought you would never come back. I'm so glad you did. Please don't leave me again. Never again. I need you. You are the only one I truly care about. Please stay with me." He sobbed. Blood had long ago replaced my real tears. My tears fell from my face and dripped onto his arm. He looked down and saw my blood tears.

"Naruto what is wrong? Why are your tears made of blood?" Sasuke asked me in a small voice a hurt child would use.

"Sasuke... I'm not human anymore. I wouldn't normally just burst out telling someone, but you deserve to know why I left and what I am. You have suffered so much because of me and I feel so guilty about it. I'm not alive Sasuke. I'm a vampire. I was changed four years ago and I left to protect the people here and especially you. If I could I would have stayed here with you. I'm so sorry." I explained the tears still dripping from my face.

"I don't care, you have to stay with me. Please! I was devastated when you left. You were my base, I have missed you so much." Sasuke hugged me tightly.

"Sasuke, I cannot be with you during the day, but when Dawn comes I will be back. The sunlight can kill me. Unless you can find something that keeps sun deflected and the sun can't harm the person I'm afraid I will have to be in a dark place with no sunlight. I will be there for you. Now rest, you need your sleep.

I lulled him to sleep with my voice and carried him to his bed. When I was finished with that I started to clean up his house. I was halfway done when dawn approached. I quickly wrote a note for Sasuke, telling him I would be back later and that he needed to go outside. I signed my name and left.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well? What do you think? Could you leave me the places you live like country and/or state? No city please. I wanna see how far this story is reaching. Thanks,

Blackrosebunny


	2. Sasuke 1

Thanks for catching the mistake I made. I'll fix it when I can. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the last chapter!

_It was all a dream_, was the first thought in my mind. Naruto wasn't here last night. He couldn't have been. It's not true. I got up from my bed and stepped on the clean floor that was dirty the night before.

"I guess I must have cleaned my room before I went to sleep last night." I said to myself. Stretching I walked into my hallway and noticed half of it was cleaned. I walked over to a pile of clothes and saw that some of them were clean and some were dirty. Picking out some clean black shorts, a black shirt, boxers and a pair of socks, I walked to my bathroom and turned the shower on. Walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to the closet that had all the towels in it and grabbed a big fuzzy one.

When I walked back into my bathroom, I threw the towel on the ground along with my clothes. Stripping from my clothes, I got into the warm shower and let the water run little streams down my chest and back. I put my head under and leaned against the cold tiles in the shower and let my head stand under the flowing water.

My hair stuck to my face and neck as it got heavier and heavier with water. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and conditioner bottle and put both in my hair. Setting the bottles down, I scrubbed the soaps into my hair. I again stuck my head under the spray and washed the soap out.

Grabbing the body wash, I squeezed some out and washed my body with the unscented soap. I washed off and turned the shower off. Pushing the door aside I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried myself off and pulled my clothes on. I looked in the mirror to find it was fogged up. I wiped it down with my towel it left streaks, but it didn't matter to me.

Grabbing my toothbrush I pulled out the toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. After five minutes of doing that I grabbed the mouth wash and rinsed my mouth out. Looking into the streaked mirror I walked into the kitchen. Looking around I spotted a note that I had never seen before. Picking it up, I started to read it. When I was finished I dropped the note onto the ground, and had to grab the ledge of the counter to hold my self up. Naruto was really back. My blond haired ninja was back and he... Tears streamed down myusually stoic face.

_Naruto is really back! He's back! _I felt like shouting it but I knew I'd have the ANBU on me the minute I did. They would either think Itachi is back or that I'm in serious danger. It happened when I was yelling at the television while watching anime one day. Very embarrassing I kicked them all out telling them to never come unless I screamed help, but they never listen to me.

Pulling on a light jacket, I walked out the front door and locked it. Looking around, compared to my house the sun was shining brightly and heavily on me making take off my jacket. Sighing, I started walking down the road, looking at everything. Nothing had really changed, but seeing it again was nice.

I saw the little children playing, the old couples bickering and then making up right after. I smiled at the scene. They brought happiness to me even when I was feeling depressed, like right now. Continuing down the street I looked at everything.

Many things had changed and some things haven't. I kept walking until I got out of the neighborhood and into a new one. Walking I noticed that I had entered Naruto's old neighborhood. I walked towards Naruto's apartment. It took a couple of minutes for me to reach the apartment but it was worth it. The apartment had been renovated two years after Naruto had left. They had left  
Naruto's place alone.

I opened the door and walked into the apartment. Closing the door behind me, I started to explore the place. I checked out everything. From Naruto's bed to his kitchen garbage. Looking into his fridge I spotted four year old food. The smell was disgusting and almost made me puke. Slamming the door shut I decided to explore deeper into the apartment. I dug into his clothes and pulled out all his old clothes. They were so small. Noticing a hat in the corner of the room, I walked over to it and picked it up. Putting up to my nose I smelled the funny looking hat. Pulling it onto my head, I looked into the mirror.

It looked cute on me. I walked out of the room and I looked at the apartment one last time, before opening the door and closing it.


	3. Naruto 2

It was after sunset and I was running around stretching my muscles. I decided I would visit Sasuke again. But since he had not returned home, I have checked, and I was now running around the village looking for him. First I hit all the ramen stands, not finding him there, I visited Kakashi's place I was very care listening for things more than looking hearing nothing I peeked into the house to find.

"Holy Shit! Fuck man! Why do I always come when these two are shagging like bunnies?" I burst out then clapped my hands onto my face and waited but I heard nothing but that ofthe headboard banging against the wall as Kakashi fucked Iruka into the bed. I giggled insanely and took my camera out. Oh the people on the internet would love me for these wonderful pictures. I snapped about fifty before leaving.

Sighing I continued my search for Sasuke and cried when I didn't find him. Venting I headed back to the shagging bunnies apartment and knocked on the door. I didn't really want anyone to know I was back but this was an emergency, peeking in the windows I saw them going at it.

I knocked on the door, waiting and when I heard nothing I let myself in. Smirking I pulled out another bran new camera and began sneaking into their room when I got there I turned the flash off and took picture after picture. It continued on for an hour or so and when they finally stopped all their bondage activities to actually notice I was there I switched the camera into video mode and recorded their ear piercing shrieks.

I laughed silently to myself. They pointed fingers at me and shouted at me to "Get the fuck out before we kill you." It was put so nicely. I sighed and asked if I could borrow Kakashi's comp.

That surprised them. The silence I took for a yes. So I walked out of the room cackling to myself. Getting on his comp I opened the site I had and posted every single pick not leaving one out! And I also put the ear piercing shriek on their too. It took up almost a gigabyte.

Five minutes later I checked my e-mail and saw that I had over fifty e-mails regarding the pictures I had just posted. Here's a couple,

_Oh my God! That is totally hot! Where you get those pix dude? You so have to tell me. _

_Thanks so much, _

_All seeing eyes._

I decided to reply back to this one.

_Dear all seeing eyes,_

_I got those from walking in on my ex mentors. So I pulled out my camera and started taking pictures. They still haven't come out of the bedroom! I wonder what they are doing I don't hear any noises but I didn't hear any when I came either. Oo I hope they haven't been doing my BDSM stuff, I'm off to go check- aw wait never mind they just came out damn. Oh well this is the third time this has happened…_

_Thanks for the e-mail,_

_Foxy man._

Oh hey look another one! Let's read it!

_Hey there I must say that's pretty kinky! I can't believe you were there first hand man! I never get that luck between my team mates! They are always rivals and besides, Lee always is pinning after my friends Sakura! Sheesh! Next time invite me over if you can. Since I know you live in Konoha with me It says on your about me. So Thanks, _

_I'm not even going to bother leaving a fake name,_

_Hyuuga, Hinata. _

I sat there shocked, shy little Hinata, was a yaoi fan also! Heh, when coming to Hinata, things were always surprising! I could feel the stares I was getting from my ex-teachers. Logging out of my e-mail account I xed both boxes I had been using and turned around grinning.

"Hey how is everything going? I'm back and I'm looking for Sasuke, I can't seem to find him anywhere. You know where he is?"

* * *

687 orsowords there

Disclaimer: Don't own.


	4. Naruto 3

Bold italics are flashbacks. Line break isn't working...

**BREAK**

Kakashi and Iruka stood there, looking at me like I was insane but was going to disappear in any moment. Finally, Iruka took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak,

"N-Naruto… Is that really you?" Iruka chocked out, his eyes starting to gleam with tears.

Sitting there, I kind of felt bad, I mean I did disappear one day and was gone for four years, with out a trace. Hum… Thinking about it, I was probably named a missing nin, and probably by now labeled as dead. Although I am 'dead' I'm not completely dead.

Sighing as I stood up, I looked up from the ground that had seemed interesting minutes before, I looked straight into Iruka's eyes. Pausing, I said,

"I'm sorry I left in such a rush, but I was scared, hurt, and worst of all, afraid. Being a ninja and knowing that I lived in a village of ninja didn't help. Now you are probably wondering why I was afraid. Well that is something I prefer to keep to my self. But just know I left for a good reason.

"Being gone from this village hurt, but, it was something I had to do. I loved it to much for me to up and hurt anyone from it, even if the villagers didn't like me. I still wanted them to be safe. But now I'm back and now I know what I'm doing. But anyways, back to why I'm here. Have you seen Sasuke?"

I looked from both Kakashi to Iruka, both of them still digesting what I had just said.

"Naruto, I, no we, wont pressure you into telling us why you left, but you showing up here. It's just… shocking, so please understand that we still want to be part of your life." Iruka said to me. I had yet to hear anything from Kakashi. I for once was surprised to see him not reading his perverted book.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Closing his mouth I saw him think for a second before I was swept up in a hug by my old jounin instructor. I felt myself go stiff. It had been a couple of months since I had been physically touched by another without me starting it. But it felt nice to be in someone's embrace than having myself been holding the other.

Looking into Kakashi's one eye, I remembered someone that I hadn't thought of in a while, and would be due here soon.

**BREAK**

**_Looking around, I saw many people just walking by, ignoring people that they didn't know. Looking around, some older men were picking on a girl, looking to be around six years old. _**

"**_Hey!" I shouted to them. For a moment most of them stopped and looked at me. Looking me up and down, they figured I was nothing to worry about. Annoyed I looked over at them and started making my way toward the group. _**

**_Reaching the little pack of adult males, I took one of their members by the collar of their shirts, hoisted him right off the ground, and over my shoulder. The group, that were now fully paying attention to me and not the little girl, all turned toward me and waited for their boss to speak. _**

**_One man dressed in a nice looking button up white shirt with black slacks on, began speaking to me, "What business do you have with us? If you have none I suggest you get the fuck out of here now." _**

_**Looking at him, I looked him over, nothing special about him, just a bully trying to be cool and act tuff. **_

"**_Listen here sir. I suggest you leave this young girl alone. Picking on a small child, like you own her, it just makes you seam like a big idiot. Now, I suggest you get out of here before I kick your asses from here to the police station." I said to them, glaring at them. _**

_**All of them took one look at each other and jumped at me. My reflexes kicking in, I dodged them and rolled over and landed on my feet. The idiots that were now in a heap in front of me, slowly untangled themselves and stood in a line. Each one of them had their own kind of weapons. Looking at them, I figured they relied more on those weapons than anything else. **_

**_Two of them came at me fast, swinging their weapons crazily not caring if they hit one another and that's just what they did. The idiot with a chain hit the idiot who was carrying a steel bar successfully making the other guy fall. The guy with the bar hit the ground, his weapon held out in front of his face, lying horizontal; the guy with the chain tripped over the bar and fell face forward joining his friend on the ground. I looked at the idiots and looked up to see the other guys charge. Before even reaching me they took each other out. The leader who carried a wood stick, popped out a short sword and stood there, waiting for me to come at him. _**

**_I did as he wanted but surprised him when I did my trade mark jutsu, Kage Bushin no jutsu. While I disappeared the clone rushed forward gaining his attention while I snuck behind him. Before he even knew it he was out cold on the ground. _**

**_I turned to the little girl and stared into her eyes and smiled. _**

"**_Hey there, how come those big bad men were picking on you?" I asked the frightened girl, who was huddling closer to the building in the dark._**

"**_You aren't going to hurt me are you?" She whispered, her big black eyes looking at me like a doe's. _**

"_**No sweetie I'm not going to hurt you. Now tell me what your name is and why they were picking on you." I said trying to relax her.**_

"**_I-I'm Marianne, and, and, they said I was in their territory. I-I didn't mean to be here. I d-don't have any parents. The orphanage I lived at didn't like me. They… They said I was a devil. Am I a devil sir?" The girl named Marianne asked me, tears gathering in her eyes._**

**_Looking her straight in the eyes, I whispered, "No, you're not a devil." _**

**_Picking up the girl, I started making my way towards the police station. On the way I told her of many things. I left most of my younger years out. But I told her about some of my ninja experiences. She, by the looks of it, enjoyed the stories I told her. _**

_**When we finally arrived, she looked at the big building in awe. **_

"**_Wow. I never saw a building like this before." She said pointing out the big flag that symbolized the Fire country._**

"_**You've never seen this flag before?" I asked shocked. **_

"**_Nope, I wasn't allowed to go on field trips with the others." Marianne said looking down._**

_**Lifting her head to look at me, I smiled at her. When she finally started smiling back, I started our walk into the police station. **_

**_Walking in, we found out that, many police officers were either having a very late dinner or were working on some paperwork; they needed to get finished before they could head home. _**

**_Walking up to the front desk, I stood there waiting for one of the officers to pay attention to us. Finally, one of the officers noticed us and asked,_**

"_**Yes? How can I help you?"**_

"_**Well you see, there was a group of men, about seven of them, and well they were picking on a little girl," I said pointing to the girl in my hands, "They were picking on her and well I couldn't just leave her there ya know?"**_

**_Soon after I had answered the police officers questions, the police officers took Marianne and began to walk towards a different hall, but before they reached there, the little girl slipped out of the female officer's arm, she came running towards me. _**

"_**Promise me that we'll see each other again!" She said looking into my eyes. **_

_**I nodded tears gathering in my eyes. "I promise." I whispered. **_

**_Nodding and giving me a bear hug, she let me go and ran back to the female. Latching onto the officer, the little girl waved at me. I waved back feeling a bit down. I had started to love that little girl like she was my own even though I was only fifteen, and to top it off I had just met her. _**

**_Sighing, I'd seem to do that a lot that day; I turned around and began to walk out the front door. Suddenly, I was stopped, by one of the other police officers. _**

"**_Hey, if you tell us where you are heading to we could have her switched to where you live and you guys can see each other every day." I looked at the man shocked. _**

"_**Are you for real? You guy's can really do that?" **_

"_**Yes, we can. So now, tell me where are you heading to?" I looked at the officer and shrugged, deciding what harm could it do?**_

"**_I'm heading towards Konoha, although from here it's a six month trip. But since I'm going to detour here and there I should reach Konoha by mid spring of next year, seeing as its summer already."_**

_**Nodding the male in front of me took out a notebook and was writing it down. "Alright, we'll have her transferred in a couple months. Is there a specific orphanage around there?" **_

"_**Yeah, there is but, I want you to send Marianne to a different place if you could, I know a great person who loves taking care of kids and will adopt her." I said looking at the officer.**_

"_**We'll have to see what she thinks of that, could you come with me for a moment?" **_

"_**Yeah, sure ok."**_

**_Turning around the officer took me down a couple of halls and we made a couple of turns. Finally we reached the door he was looking for and opened the door. Walking in, I noticed that Marianne was sitting in the room being quiet. _**

_**Both the female officer and Marianne turned their heads to see who was entering. When Marianne saw me, she jumped out of her chair and latched onto my pants. **_

"_**Hey there." I said squatting down to match her height. "What's wrong?"**_

"**_I-I-I want to go with you!" She wailed and buried her head into my chest her little arms wrapping around me, or at least trying to._**

"**_Hey there, you know I can't take you, not with all those mean men after me. You know that right sweetie? But if you want, I know a really good man that would love you and take care of you." _**

**_She looked at me unsure then. "W-would I ever see you again if-if I went with them?"_**

"**_Yes, you would see me there."_**

"_**I-I guess. Yeah, I'll go." She said a bit unsure. I could understand her. I mean she was only six. **_

_**Soon the police officers and me got it sorted out, and with Marianne's consent she would be sent to a place where she would be cared for, for a couple of weeks. **_

**_Looking down at the little girl, I picked her up and hugged her. When I felt her hug me back I pulled my head away and whispered into her ear, "If anything hurts you, just tell me the next time and we'll do something about it ok?"_**

_**I felt her head nod, going to put her down she gave me another hug and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Laughing lightly I kissed her cheek and put her down.**_

"**_Now remember, be good ok? And Next time I see you, I'll have a surprise waiting for you." I kissed her one more time on the cheek and stood up. Nodding my thanks to the officers, I walked out the door. Looking at a clock I saw that it was going to be three in the morning, not believing I had been there that long I looked for another clock. Finding one, it said the same thing. _**

**_Sighing, I headed out. I needed to get to a hotel or something to hide out for the day to come. _**

**BREAK**

I was shaken out of my flashback by a worried Iruka and Kakashi. Smiling at them, I stood up and asked them again if they had seen Sasuke.

"Yes, he came by earlier… But after that I don't know where he went." Kakashi said.

"Oh… That's ok." I said. "Anyways I have to head out, I'll see you tomorrow. And close your blind shades or curtains, you know? Cause it's kind of weird seeing you and Kakashi going at it. Well, I'll see you later! Bye!"

With that I gave a hug to both of the blushing men and giggled my way out of the apartment.

**BREAK**

Ok so yeah… I was in a writing mood. And Well I still am. Anyways if you read any good X-men John/Bobby fanfiction will ya e-mail them to me? I'm going through an x-men phase… Lol. Anyways I was looking on my last chapter and I was like "WHAT THE ---- Was I ON!" It was so horrible. But anyways tell me what you think. If I messed up on anything tell me in a review ok? Thanks!

Words of Story: 2180

Words all together: 2271


	5. Sasuke 2

As I walked down the village streets, many people were whispering about something, and I had a feeling it was about me. Sighing I kept walking until I reached the Uchiha mansion.

_Let's see, what can I do? I could go home and watch Ouran Host Club…or even X-files… Or I could sit there and watch X-men, and think of all the great pairings I could do with it… Hum yeah I like the last idea… _I thought to myself. Glancing around again, I was very close to the Uchiha district.

I kept my slow pace and stared ahead like I was bored, I heard a couple of the females sigh, again. Why couldn't they leave me alone? I'm gay, oh wait… I haven't announced that to the village have I? Oops. I will be the very last Uchiha I guess. Since males can't have kids, yup I am the last Uchiha heir, damn it. I hate that cause then even more women will be pinning after me. Argh! I will never be left alone will I?

Shaking my head lightly I snapped back into attention and began watching the people around me. There was another old couple cuddling, being very lucky to survive being in the ninja wars. I could tell they were ninja's by the way they were on alert but were still relaxed. It was quite cute. I smiled at them and waved to them when they saw me staring. The woman giggled and waved back while the old man gave a nod and began whispering into the old woman's ear. From the look on her face I would say they were talking about what had happened to them that day, but was an inside joke only meant for the two of them.

I continued my way back home and smiled at everyone I passed, making a few girls faint. I snickered to myself after I passed them and they couldn't see me, even though they did faint, you never know with those girls they could be faking it just waiting to jump my bones. It's so creepy!

Finally I was a block away when I heard someone crying, but it stopped just as soon as I heard it. I waited a couple of minutes before walking again but then I heard it again. This time I didn't even hesitate I ran to source of the noise.

I didn't even notice where I was going till I stopped. I was in one of the alleyways that were near the south part of the Uchiha district. I pressed myself up against the building blending in with the shadows while taking off Naruto's cap and putting it into one of my pockets.

I headed deeper into the alleyway and moved as silently as I could without alerting the child crying, fearing that he or she would run, and I really did not want that. I soon came upon the most horrible sight in my life.

Lying there in a puddle of his own blood was a small child no older than six. He had many abrasions from having his skin rubbed up against the ground or wall. His left leg looked broken and was turning an odd green color, showing that there were bruises still on the young boy, that weren't all the way done healing. Along with the greenish tinted skin was black and blue in certain places from the new bruises that had been added.

I walked a bit closer to see that the young boy had barely any clothes on except for a pair of black pants that were too small and had many holes in them. From my angle I could see that his jaw had been dislocated and was having trouble trying to speak. I walked a bit closer to the boy. The boys' chest was a waxy white mixed with a leathery color to a brownish mixture, it looked dry. There were blisters oozing pus telling me that this had been going on for a while. I didn't know what that meant but I was sure it meant that something horrible had been done. I started to walk a bit faster and knelt next to the child. I gently touched his forehead to hear him take a deep breath and try to calm himself down.

"Hey there…" I whispered, I waited for a reply but it never came. "I'm going to pick you up. Please don't scream, I'm going to take you to a hospital, ok?"

The little boy could only whimper. I took off my shirt and picked the boy up and wrapped him in it. I cuddled him to my chest to make sure his injuries did not get any more severe. I jumped from the alleyway to the building that made the alleyway along with the wall and began running from rooftop to rooftop trying to land as gently as I could. I heard the child gasp and I knew I didn't have a lot of time. I sped up until I could go no faster. I knew people were shocked to see me speed by with a bundle to my chest but I ignored all the looks.

I soon arrived at the hospital and barged in the emergency doors. I started yelling for a doctor. After waiting for a few minutes a doctor showed up and asked me,

"Why Sasuke, why are you shouting? You do not seem to have anything wrong with you…"

"That's because it isn't me!" I unwrapped the boy from my shirt and showed him to the doctor, "Do you see now why I am shouting?"

The doctor gasped and started shouting out for nurses to bring a bed and to prepare a room in the ICU for immediate surgery and to have nurses on stand-by.

Soon I saw the little boy being carted off to one of the elevators that were enhanced by chakra to go a bit faster than normal elevators.

I walked over to one of the waiting chairs and waited till one of the nurses came out to tell me how he was. I pulled Naruto's hat out of my pocket and put it on. I sighed and waited. It was going to be a long night that's for sure.

I didn't like sitting in that chair. It made me feel uneasy and terrible. I was back and forth from the coffee machine to the waiting room. The nurse that watched the doors for incoming patients was certainly watching me. She looked like she was going to have to jump out of her seat. I think it was because I was pacing so much and fidgeting. I'm not a really patient person in this type of situations.

Sighing I rested my head against one of the windows and looked up at the night sky. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my hopefully eyes to the person behind me hoping to know if they had any information on the boy I had brought in just a couple hours ago.

My eyes came to rest upon the woman that had been working the emergency waiting room entrance. I looked over to where she was sitting only moments, or what felt like moments ago, to see another woman had taken over. I slowly looked back to the woman and waited for her to say something.

She finally opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hey there, the little boy will be fine. I might not know how his condition is seeing as I didn't get to see the young thing, but trust us. The doctor that came down is one of the top doctors in Konoha. He might not be the best like Tsunade is but he's better than most of the medic-nins we have here and I trust him to get the boy back to normal in no time."

I nodded my head but went back to looking out the window. "Hey there...Like I said he'll get better. " She said trying to get my attention again. I grunted in response telling her I was listening.

"Why don't I go and get us something to eat. What do you say?"

"That's ok." I said barely above a whisper, but she heard it anyways.

"Alright is there anything you would like in particular?" She asked my silent form. I shook my head no.

"Alright then, Ichiraku's it is then!"

I tilted my head against the window and watched as she exited the building and started toward the Ichiraku's stand that was about six blocks away. It would take her at least twenty minutes to get there and about fifteen to have the food be prepared and twenty minutes to be back here. It would probably take her a total of fifty-five minutes to get there and be back.

I sighed again and went to go to the bathroom.

After having gone to the bathroom I had found that I had spent a lot more time in there than I had thought. To me it seemed as if life was moving as slow as a slug. And that nurse going to get ramen, from the same place my blonde had loved to get it from.

I sighed as I slipped into the uncomfortable chairs they had. _Why do they even have such uncomfortable chairs? Aren't they supposed to make the people waiting comfy? I need to talk to Tsunade about that… _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the nurse that had left to go get the ramen; she was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I swatted them away and began to stare at her.

She ignored my stare and pulled out a bowel of ramen and handed it to me. I nodded my head in thanks and grabbed the pair of chop sticks she passed me. I opened the lid that was put on the bowl and muttered thanks for the food to her and waited for her to start eating.

When she did I followed after her and at the ramen. I didn't even really taste the food but I ate it. It filled my stomach even thought it wasn't the healthiest thing around. I remembered that when Naruto was human he used to eat it almost everyday… So Ichiraku had to be a little healthy.

Soon we both finished our bowls, I decided that I should pay her back and began to take out my wallet but was stopped by the nurse I had yet to get the name of.

"You've treated me to ramen and tried comforting me, but I haven't been told your name. Tell what your name is?" I asked her.

"Oh how silly of me! I'm Maria. Satome Maria. Please call me Maria I hate it when people call me Ms. Satome. It makes me sound old. I'm only twenty-two!" She chuckled and I found my self chuckling along side of her.

"Ok Maria, why did you do this for me?" I asked her.

"Well when I'm depressed I really don't like to be alone and usually love to have someone spend sometime with me to cheer me up. And well I thought that you needed someone just like me when I get sad." She explained and I guess it made a bit sense to me.

"Yeah I guess your right. I do like it when people come to cheer me up, but I hate people that cling to me like I'm not going to be there the next day. I mean I don't mind it after an S-ranked mission, but the only people that like to cling to me is my fan club and they scare me. And I mean scare the living daylights out of me." I heard her giggle and I looked up from where I had been staring.

"That's pretty funny to me." She smiled at me and looked at the clock on the wall. It read _one o'clockt. _I knew she was past tired so I stood up and offered my hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks. I need to get home. Its past my bed time and I bet my boyfriend is worrying and wearing the wooden floors down to splinters. Good Night Mr. Uchiha."

"Call me Sasuke, and Good night Maria." I waved to her as exited the building. I sighed and sat down in the chair and prepared to go to sleep. I was still anxious about the little boy I had brought in and wanted all the information I could get my hands on, but that wouldn't happen unless the doctors gave me a name to start researching on.

I looked out the windows again and blew my hot breath onto it and drew a small smiley face and began to drift off to blackness.

So this chapter was 2,149 words long without the author note! I'm quite proud of myself since I have been sick for the past two days! Anyways please leave a review to tell me how to make the story better thanks for all the encouragement! And this story is on 18 Alerts, 6 favorites, 3 C2s, 1983 hits and last but not least 17 reviews! I really do hope to break at least 2500 hits and if anyone wants to draw pictures, please do so and tell me about them I really would love it but I don't think anyone would want to draw any of my work but it would be cool right? Eheheh Anyway if you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter if the chapter doesn't explain it already. Thanks guys!


	6. Sasuke 3

I had fallen asleep in the chair that I had been waiting in. Sitting up I cracked my back, and looked to see if there was a doctor or nurse around. Seeing that there were none around, I got up and walked towards the hallway that leads towards the vending machines. I inserted some money into the coffee machine and waited for it to start my coffee. When it was done I lifted door that led to my coffee. Snatching it out of there I walked back out into the waiting room to see the doctor I had met with last night.

I walked up to the doctor and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around startled and opened his mouth to speak, "It's a good thing you brought that boy to us when you did. Another five minutes and he would have been blind. And five minutes later he would have died. Now we don't know his name and we are still waiting for him to wake up."

"Tell me, what his condition is." I demanded, seeing the little boy like that had made my heart clench.

"Well when you brought him in, he had second and third degree burns all over his body. His left leg had been broken in three spots. The abrasions on his body were infected horribly. Probably being smacked around the poor boy got a piece of rock stuck in his eye, causing a corneal abrasion in his right eye. In his left it was too late. He's already gone blind. The corneal abrasions have already healed but since it is too late we can not do a surgery to fix it. The left eye we suspect was brought into contact with many acids, probably from cleaning or another, but the child will have no eye sight in his left eye."

I nodded showing that I understood. "Yes go on."

"From there, his jaw was broken. We suspect that the jaw was broken from a thirty degree angle from the slap of a palm. This is the best way to dislocate or break the jaw. From there I am not allowed to give out any information unless your family and I highly doubt that you are family, Mr. Uchiha."

I growled but nodded my head. "So when can I see him?"

"If his family doesn't show up by tomorrow then I'm going to release him into your custody. But should the family come and claim him, it will be up to the parents to tell you the rest. So please Mr. Uchiha, go home take a shower and change your clothes. Eat and then sleep. I'll send word every few hours to your house. Is that ok?" The doctor looked into my eyes.

I nodded again and yawned, taking a sip of my coffee. "Alright that's fine, thank-you. I'm going to send Tsunade-sama here to check on him just incase you know?"

"Yes, yes. Good bye Mr. Uchiha." The doctor waved and pushed me out the door. I stared in front of me for a minute before turning around and watching the doctor talk to a nurse. I sighed and started to walk home.

I had probably missed Naruto last night seeing as I stayed at the hospital. I hope he left a note… But who knows, he might not have stopped by at all! Oh well I'll find out when I get there I guess.

I walked down the street ignoring the people; having no relations to these people I didn't care if I bumped into or knocked anyone over. I continued walking through the streets no intentions of going home just yet. Looking around I wasn't to sure what I wanted; everything was in a mess… a big jumble. Naruto coming back, the little boy, my feelings, the people of the village… Everything was getting to me.

Looking up at the sky I jumped to the top of one of the buildings and made a mad dash to the training grounds. Maybe hitting some useless item would make me feel better.

Passing many of the ninja in the village I realize they all knew my name, but I hardly knew almost any of them. It would be hard to know everyone in the village… There were so many people, hundreds upon thousands. Just to think of knowing all of the villager's names was giving me a headache.

"Okay, no more thinking about the villager's names. " I said landing at the training grounds. Looking around I saw many genin groups training. "Wow. Let's see… Looks like Shikamaru has a team. When did he get promoted…?"

The next thing I knew was three genins attacking.

"What the hell?" I yelled out, "Why are you attacking me? I haven't done anything to you."

Looking over to Shikamaru I saw the jounin smirking. "So Sasuke come to drop by… Handle my team for a while they need a bit more disciplining."

"And just why can't you do it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"To troublesome for me," Shikamaru replied lying on the grass staring at the clouds.

"Ch… how did _you_ make it to jounin? You're always so lazy," I yelled as I rushed at the genins surprising them.

Maybe helping Shikamaru's group can help me blow off some steam.

"Not everything is too troublesome," Shikamaru replied glancing over at me.

"Ah," I replied and turned my attention back to the group. Remembering what my sensei had told me when I was having my own genin test I called out, "Come at me with the intent to kill or you're never going to beat me."

The three genin gave me a look but nodded to each other and dashed into the surrounding area. Watching them I pinpointed their charka and slipped in behind them. All of a sudden I leaped backwards as an explosion sounded. Where I had just been standing there was a mini crater only two inches thick.

"Nice!" I called out to the genin, "But not good enough!"

I watched as they dashed out again all of them making a sign that I wasn't able to glimpse and watched as water balls came towards me. "Ah so you used the ram and tiger. Nicely done but you should know… Uchiha's are keen to the fire elements." I quickly prepared my attack and yelled out, "Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique!"

Rapidly I shot fireballs out of my mouth and aimed them at the kids. They again formed the ram and the tiger seals but were fairly shocked when shuriken were launched out at them instead of the fire balls disappearing.

The three barely dodged from getting swiped in the head and ran for the forest again. Smirking I followed them in and performed a small genjutsu that the trees were on fire. This soon made them run for the open area. Keeping the genjutsu going I launched an exploding tag and watched as it exploded nearly fifteen feet away from the three. They stood in a triangle looking for me. I stood right in the trees, right under there noses but they would never see me with the genjutsu I had on them.

I called out to them, "Where am I? Am I in the sky? Or am I under you? Where am I? Can you find me? Can you work together and figure out if this is real or if it's a dream? Did I really set the forest on fire? Or is it standing with many animals inside eating the leaves? Tell me."

They looked at each other and nodded. I watched for what they would do. Since they weren't talking and all of a sudden they launched themselves in random directions, no where near me. But what I did notice is that they were laying clear wire everywhere. I was no fool I used this for my own Fire Element: Dragon Flame Technique.

Smirking I launched my self from the trees and landed on the ground. The three genin had finally stopped setting the wire and were smirking. Did they think that this would stop me? Well they were in for a surprise. Making the ram and the rat sign I called out, "Fire Element: Dragon Flame Technique."

They sure were shocked when they saw their wire go up in flames. Scoffing I cut the genjutsu and stopped the flow of chakra to the thin line. They looked around and seemed confused but soon realized they had been under a genjutsu.

"Well… Well… Well… Now this was certainly much fun. We must do this again. I'm afraid I must be going." I said and was about to turn around when the genin stopped me. "Yes?"

"Were going to kick your ass; next time you meet us we'll be better than you!" The shortest one yelled at me.

"You are, are you? Well then, tell me who are you three? I must certainly know the three that are going to kick my ass in our next fight." I said to them.

"I'm Noriko! He's Ryuichi, he's our little runt! And that's Touma! Thank you for the fight." Noriko said and bowed to me, the two boys following suit.

"Sasuke," I replied bowing. Looking over my shoulder I saw that during our fight that Shikamaru had moved to a safer place and was now resting comfortable on a large rock. Calling out to him I said, "Well Shikamaru I'm heading home. Have fun with your team."

He opened an eye and nodded at me. Standing up Shikamaru called his genins to him and waved me off.

As I left I could here Ryuichi pouting at Noriko about calling him a runt. I laughed a little and felt much better than I had much earlier.

After so long of not fighting my arms and legs hurt. I'd have to get back into a work out routine if I wanted to be up to my best again. Heading home I landed in front of my home and walked through the gates and in the grounds. I quickly made my way up to the door step and unlocked the door. Shutting it behind me I sighed and went to go take a shower, I didn't want to be dirty before I ate dinner, but before I did I went to the kitchen to check and see if Naruto left a note. I was saddened to see that Naruto did not leave a note or anything but maybe he left one in my room. I calmly walked up to my room although I was dieing to know if he left me anything. I opened my door and scanned my room looking for anything.

To my disappointment there was nothing there. I sighed and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a new pair of boxers and some pajama pants. Shutting the drawer I walked out of the room and grabbed a towel from the closet and went to take a shower.

Turning the knobs I got the shower to a hot temperature and stripped and threw my clothes in the hamper. Turning around I stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade over my body. My muscles began relaxing and I stood there not moving and letting it just fall.

Sighing I grabbed the shampoo bottle and put some in my hand. Putting the bottle down I worked the shampoo into my hair and scrubbed my hair of the dirt and sweat that had gathered there from my night at the hospital and at the fight from earlier. I rinsed the shampoo out and next put the conditioner in and left it to sit in my hair and I washed my body.

Finally I washed the conditioner out of my hair and turned the water off. Pushing the door open I exited the shower and dried off with my towel. Slipping on my boxers and pajama pants I dumped the towel in the hamper and left the bathroom.

Walking down the hallway I went to my kitchen and opened the fridge to find not much in there but a few items. I shut the fridge door and walk over to the coverts and find that old cereal boxes were unopened and were still edible. Grabbing one of the boxes I opened it and started to eat the cereal dry. To hell with a bowl I mean seriously. I'm the only one to actually eat this, not like anyone else can…

Walking out of the kitchen I walked to the front room and turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on. I soon finished half of the box and rolled the bag up and shoved it back into the box.

Standing up I walked back into the kitchen and put the cereal box away. Going back to the front room I turned the TV off and headed to bed. It was late and I had to go to the doctors tomorrow to find out about that little boy.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Hiya! It's been a while hasn't it? So I've gotten my writers block undone for this chapter! So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way this belongs to M.K. Viz and other companies!


	7. Naruto 4

After giggling to myself, I made my way over to Sasuke's house. Man would he be surprised to see me! I also bet he will be mad because I didn't come and see him yesterday. Sighing I opened the window to his room and poked my head into it. There he was fast asleep on his bed, he looked so adorable... I'd hate to wake him but I know he would rather be woke up than not see me. I am after all his special person.

Crawling in, I closed the window and made my way over to the bed. Sitting as gently as I could, I bring my hand up to Sasukes' chin and caress his skin. He was so beautiful, too bad I don't know if he likes me like that. Taking my hand away, I poke him harshly in the shoulder and grin. He snorts and pushes my hand away before turning over. Grinning an even bigger grin, I start shoving his over to the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to fall off the side of the bed, he wakes up and grabs onto the sheets.

Glaring at me he growls, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of waking you up! That's what I was thinking duh!"

"You could have done it without trying to shove me off of my bed, like setting off my alarm clock or another loud noise."

"I know but that was too much fun!"

Sighing he scooted closer and looked me in the eyes. "So tell me, how come you didn't come by yesterday?"

"I had stopped over at Iruka and Kakashi's and you won't believe what I found! Did you know they are doing it? I mean like, they were in the middle of 'playing'? With Kakashi on bottom. It was really shocking because I always thought that Iruka would bottom in any relationship of his, even if it was with a girl! Cause like he's got a backbone but he's also just so sweet and..."

All of a sudden, Sasukes hand was over my mouth stopping me from talking. Giving him a questioning look, I close my mouth and watch as his hand gets farther from me. For a second I look at the hand longingly before smiling again.

Looking up I see him smirking at me in his, I'm so mighty than you are, way.

"What? What's got you so haughty Mr. I smirk all the time?"

"Oh nothing just glad to see you."

"Oh... Ok then," I exclaimed. "Oh yeah by the way, I want you to meet someone she should be arriving soon! She's so sweet and cute! I met her while I was gone. I just can't wait for you to meet her; I know she'll love to see you!"

"Hey, hey slow down. I can barely under stand you, now who is 'her'?"

"Oh! She's a little girl I met and well these guys were beating on her so I was like 'You all better leave her alone,' and they were like, 'And what can you do runt?'. The guy was pretty shocked when I flipped him over my shoulder and when the rest of his guys clobbered each other because they were so clumsy. Man it was the funniest thing I've seen in a couple of years. So anyway, there's this little girl I want you to meet and if possible take care of because she's an orphan and you know how I feel about kids being orphaned. It makes me feel all horrible and you know!" I rambled on and on until I needed a breath. When I finally stopped, Sasuke looked really shocked.

"Hey Sasuke you ok?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine, but you want me to do _what_?"

"I want you to adopt her for me!"

"Adopt her as like, make her my child?"

"No I'm talking like I want you to make her your dog. Of course I want you to adopt her like your child."

"And why would I want to do this? It's not like I have even met the kid." He looks so confused and put out.

"Aww Sasuke please? For me? I mean come on it'll look good to the village and you won't always be alone in this house! Seriously come on! I know you need someone other than me to talk to! From what I've heard, you hardly talk to anyone else, not even Sakura or Kakashi-sensei."

He's glaring at me again, uh oh. Aw, man. Maybe I should have eased it onto him, but man that's just not my style.

"I do _not_ need someone to talk to! For your information, I found a little boy two days ago and if permitted I'd like to adopt him. Oh Naruto," at this point I got a little worried because you know I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke so sad before," the boy was beaten, from the way his skin looked and the shape he was in. Oh god, I thought I was going to be sick! It was horrible. His skin... Oh, god on his chest it looked like third degree and second degree burns mixed together. On the rest of his body, he had even more burns and god. Who ever he was with broke his jaw, the doctor said from a thirty-degree angle seeing as it's the easiest way. He's blind in his left eye from a corneal abrasion and from the contact of cleaning fluids. The doctor wouldn't tell me anything else because I wasn't family. Moreover, if dear god if I find out that that boys' family did this to him, I'll kill them. I... I also have to stop by Tsunade's office and have her check him over."

Sometime during his little rant, I had embraced him in my arms and had started crying. My blood flowed down my checks only to land in his hair. Sniffing I wipe the blood away and release Sasuke. From the wetness on my shirt, I knew he had been crying.

"Oh Sasuke... I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know! Oh god now I feel like a prat and oh man!"

Looking into his eyes, I gently pull him towards me and give him a hug. Man I really feel like a horrible vampire now. Slowly I pull away from him and lay him down. He has to go to sleep I'll bug him another day. I watched as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed.

When I heard his deep breathing, I turned around climbed back out the window and made my way to the gates. Before leaving I cast one more glance toward the house and make my toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

Looking through the window, I watched as Tsunade-baba's chest rose with each breathe it took. Smiling sadly, I knocked on the window gently. Grinning now, I knocked harder and watched as she sat up slowly and quickly looked toward me.

I watched as her eyes widened and tears began to gather. Smiling I point into the room and then to myself. Smiling a small smile, I watch as she gets up and opens the window. Slowly I slide myself into the room and before I know it, I'm held up against the wall her nails digging into my neck flesh.

I try to choke out some words to tell her it's really me, but no sounds come out.

"Who are you? And why the hell are you pulling this sick and twisted joke?" She screamed at me. "Do you think this is funny? That by making yourself look like him it will take away the pain? Do you think that this makes me happy?"

At this point I'm shaking my head no as fast as I can, and slowly I feel her let me go her hands coming up to her face covering her eyes. Her shoulders shake and I can feel the emotion in the sobs she making.

"Tsunade-baba, its me, Naruto. I mean it really is me. This isn't a henge or a genjutsu. It is really me. Please look at me. Look me in the eyes, you have to see that this is me and I'm not gone." I gently pull her hands away from her face and tilt her head up to look me in the eyes. "It's really me Tsunade-baba and I'm back for good, I'm not leaving at all. Not unless someone can kill me."

"I must be dreaming, I mean seriously. There is no way Naruto could be here, just.. just no way. He's been gone...for so long..." Now she was muttering to herself, refusing to look at me.

I take her hand and tug her hand so she looks at me. "Tsunade-baba, look at me._ Look at me please!_ I am here! This isn't your imagination, trust me. Tsunade-baba I am back for good. So please, please don't cry. I don't plan on leaving any time soon, not until I'm dead."

I kiss her forehead gently and lead her back to bed. She sits heavily on the bed and gasps out a few remaining sobs. Before I know what's going on again, I'm being pulled to her and my head is in her chest. Looking up as much as I can, I see her smiling.

"Hey Tsunade-baba how about you let me go? I have to go home before sunrise."

"Oh but, but Naruto! I can't let you go! Not now! You've just come back and I want to spend as much time as I can with you!"

I feel bad when I tell her that I have to go, but she reluctantly lets me go and gives me a light kiss on the forehead before pushing me to the window.

Before I get out the window I hear, "Just come back so I can see you alright?"

Looking back I whisper, "Alright, I'll be back at sun down." With that, I disappear from the window.

Looking from my hiding place I watch at her as she closes the window and puts her hand on the window. She looks so depressed. Oh, god I feel horrible. Grabbing a near by piece of paper, it was an old flyer, I pull out a pen and write a letter:

_Hey Tsunade-baba,_

_I know I forgot to ask you, but would you go to the hospital and look at a little boy that was brought in by Sasuke? In addition, would you do me a favor by visiting a little girl that was transferred to the local orphanage for me? Just tell them you are looking for a girl that was brought in not long ago and who knows Naruto. In addition, I'll be by tomorrow night. I'll talk to you later. _

_Love you,_

_Naruto _

I waited until she left the window before going to her front door and slid the note under the door. Feeling a bit better, I made my way to the Hokage head mountain.

Sitting on the head of the fourth, I feel the wind brush through my hair and whip around my head. Oh god how I missed sitting on these carvings. They brought back so many memories of me sitting up here with Iruka-sensei or me thinking about how life would be when I would become Hokage. Now those memories were just distant dreams. Iruka-sensei wouldn't be able to sit with me that much, and I could forget the dream of becoming Hokage.

Who would want vampire a Hokage? Especially one who left when he couldn't even handle being a vampire. Shaking my head, I get rid of those thoughts and clear my mind. I have about thirty minutes before I have to be back in my sanctuary.

Standing up I relax my body and throw myself off of the carvings. Just as I'm about to hit the ground I land in a crouch and look up at the moon. I know my eyes are a blood red, its close to feeding time again. _Oh, man no one will ever realize how much I have missed this place. Sure it wasn't the best place to grow up in but its my home. The place I was born. I'm just glad to be back here. _Sighing I glance back in front of me and make my way toward my sanctuary.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well I must say I was getting a little writers block for this chapter but I over came it and am happy to provide you all with this. In addition, I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone would like to just pm me or leave it in a review! Thanks! Moreover, remember enjoy! Oh yeah I noticed that they say oh god a lot. I'm not referring to any one god. Just _a_ god. Just wanted to make it clear so I don't get any reviews going "Is he referring about the Christian god? Or what?" or anything else along those lines.

Oh yeah! Before I go, I'm working on a new story its a GW/HP crossover check it out when I get it posted!


End file.
